1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for identifying movies. More particularly, the present invention relates to identifying movies at least partially based on a location of a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
The ever-increasing catalog of movies can present challenges for viewers in selecting a movie according to his or her preferences. While movies can often be found or identified according to static criteria, such as title, genre, actor, or actress, current systems or applications may not allow viewers to select a movie based on some types of criteria. For example, current systems are limited in that they may not allow people to find movies that contain, or otherwise relate, to the current location of a device, such as a cellular phone, used by that person. Current systems may also be unable to identify and deliver a listing of movies to a viewer based on a picture captured by the viewer's cellular phone camera. The failure of current systems to conveniently identify movies based on a location may lead moviegoers with no way to find movies for potential viewing based on located-related criteria.